


La Mia Famiglia

by LightLeadingMe



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post-Finale, this is probably more hard T almost M but I don't care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: short family one-shots of Danny & Mindy
Relationships: Danny Castellano/Mindy Lahiri
Comments: 32
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompts welcome! hmu on twitter @xy_andzee or tumblr @karenwalkerdesigns

"Danny?"

Danny jerked from his slumber at the sound of her voice calling from the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes and looked to his left where Leo was lounging next to him, his eyes barely open as he watched the cartoon playing on the living room TV. 

"I think it's time for bed, bud."

Leo didn't even glance his way. "It's almost over, daddy." 

Danny's eyes caught the time on his watch. "Alright, ten minutes then the TV goes off. Then I want your _culo_ in the bathroom brushing your teeth."

His son nodded and Danny stood up at the sound of Mindy calling him again. He shuffled through the french doors to see his wife lying back on the bed completely naked. His eyes widened and he quickly closed the doors behind him. "Mindy!" he scolded. "Leo is just in the other room! What if he walked in here?"

Mindy rolled her eyes and waved her hand at her husband dismissively. "He's five, Danny. He was still taking a shower with me up until a year ago. You let your mother bathe you until you were eighteen."

"That's an exaggeration that my ma really needs to stop talking about..."

"Anyway," she cleared her throat. "I need your help." She reached her arms out and made grabby hands at him, a perfect pout on her lips.

Danny smirked and grabbed the pair of panties that were laid out on the bedspread beside her before he lifted a foot and then the other to slide the silky material up her legs. "Lift your butt," he instructed. 

"You lift my butt. I have a leg kicking my diaphragm right now."

Danny maneuvered her panties until they were securely on and then kissed her very swollen belly. "How are my two favorite ladies after their long shower?" 

"Well, mommy feels a thousand times better on the outside," Mindy sighed, rubbing a hand down her stomach. "But on the inside, this little girl here is trying out her new gymnastics routine."

He smiled and kissed his way up her body, hovering over her breasts. When his lips descended on a pert nipple, she hissed and pushed him back. 

"Ow, Danny! They hurt!"

Danny dodged her smacks to his head and rolled to his side with a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to massage them?" Without waiting for a response, he reached over her into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of her lavender lotion. He sat on his knees over her and pumped some of the lotion into his palm. He brought his hands to her breasts and gently began to work the lotion into her skin, making sure to avoid her very sensitive nipples. His fingers trailed over her collarbone and up to her neck before moving back down to her chest. 

Mindy mewled and sighed happily, her eyes closed in bliss. Danny knew just how to touch her and make her feel like an absolute goddess, even when she wasn't carrying around his second child. She felt herself drifting to sleep when the sound of the bathroom sink turning on made her eyes pop open. 

"Don't worry," Danny assured her. "I told Leo to brush his teeth when his show ended. I'll go make sure he's doing it right and then I'll tuck him into bed."

He stood up, but Mindy grabbed his hand before he could leave the room. "Wait, hand me my nightgown. And bring Leo in here before you tuck him in so I can kiss him goodnight."

A few minutes later, Mindy had somehow managed to get her nightgown mostly over her body. It was bunched up around her hips, but she was too hot and tired to care enough to fix it. She shuffled under the sheets and leaned back against the headboard, waiting for Danny to return with their son. Just as she felt her eyes begin to drift shut, the sound of her son's little feet pattering over the hardwood floor made her look up. 

"Night, mommy," he said sweetly with a toothy grin. 

Mindy made the same grabby hand motion to her son as she did to her husband and Leo climbed onto the bed and crawled over to her. He laid his head on her shoulder and buried his nose in her neck as Mindy hugged him tightly. Danny stood by the bed and began to shake his head, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Uh uh, Mindy, no," he said, pointing at his wife and son. "Leo is way too old to be sleeping in bed with us. We talked about this."

Mindy glared up at him, her lips set in a firm line. "I'm cuddling my son, Daniel."

Danny sighed and walked out of the room before an argument could start. He started his nighttime routine and made his way around the house, turning off lights and making sure the front and back doors were locked. By the time he returned to the bedroom, Leo and Mindy were both fast asleep, Leo now settled under the covers and practically molded to Mindy's back. Danny ran a hand over his face in exasperation and turned off the light, stepping out of his slippers before he got into the bed next to his son. 

It only took an hour before Danny woke up to his wife's incescent poking. He lifted his head with a frown and rolled over to face her. "What?"

"God, Danny," she bemoaned and gestured to Leo who was now snuggled into her chest. "Take him to his room, please. It's bad enough sleeping next to one space heater, but two is killing me."

"You're the one who let him crawl in here with you!" he whisper-yelled. "You take him to his room."

Mindy's eyes widened and she pulled the covers back to reveal the exact reason why she couldn't take their son all the way upstairs while he was sound asleep. "I think I have a pretty good excuse as to why I can't do that."

Danny threw the covers off himself, mumbling under his breath. "Don't worry, Danny," he mocked her high pitched voice. "We don't need a condom. I've been taking my pill..." He slipped out of her voice as he picked up Leo carefully. "Except you _hadn't_. You hadn't taken your pill for a _week_! And that's all the green light my little swimmers needed to-"

"Danny, are you complaining about the future birth of your daughter?" she asked from the bed, hiding a grin behind her hand.

Danny stopped at the doorway and turned to look at her, Leo hanging on him like a little monkey as he slept soundly on his shoulder. "What? No. Am I complaining about the circumstances of which she was conceived? Yes."

Mindy giggled and wiggled around under the covers, sighing contentedly at the extra room as she starfished out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'culo' means butt in Italian, fyi :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Mindy and Danny telling Leo she's pregnant by anon on tumblr

Mindy was rushing around the apartment, throwing things in her purse and applying her lipstick at the same time. The alarm she set for the morning never went off and since Danny had a delivery at 5 am, he wasn't there to wake her. Leo came tottering down the stairs carefully, dressed in jeans and a sweater, his shoes held tightly in his arms.

"Mommy! We're going to be late!"

 _Damn Danny for teaching their four year old to read time on both an analog and digital clock_. She tossed her lipstick in her bag and slipped into her heels before taking the curlers out of her hair. Leo walked over to her and she bent down to help him into his shoes when a wave of nausea overwhelmed her. She attempted to tamper it down, but her vision blurred and her stomach clenched and she barely made it to the kitchen sink before she emptied her stomach. 

"Ugh, stress barfs," she muttered under her breath. She rinsed her mouth out and tried to take relaxing breaths when her cell phone began to ring and then her pager went off. "Fuck!"

"Mommy!" Leo scolded, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock.

Mindy spun around, glancing at her pager to see one of her patients has gone into labor. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Mommy is just a little-" She suddenly bent over and puked again, this time missing the sink completely and hitting the floor and the front of her dress. "Oh God." She stumbled back and slid to the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Should I call 911?" Leo asked softly. "Daddy says to call 911 in an emergency."

Despite her stomach doing flips, she managed a smile. "No, we don't need to call 911. Can you get mommy's phone from the counter?"

Leo nodded and climbed up the barstool carefully, reaching his little hands out to grab her phone that was lying next to her purse. He made his way back down to her and gingerly handed the phone over, his nose crinkling at the smell of vomit. Mindy quickly dialed Jeremy and explained she wasn't coming in and asked if he could cover her delivery. Surprisingly, he didn't lose his mind on her and just told her to get better. Then she called Danny back, her shaking fingers rubbing her forehead back and forth.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

Mindy sighed, her emotions suddenly consuming her and she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. "I'm sick. Can you take Leo to school?"

"It's 9:15, why isn't he at school already?"

"Damn it, Danny!" She smacked the floor in frustration. "Don't question me and come pick him up!" Without waiting for a response, she hung up and tossed her phone on the floor, hearing it clatter against the tile. She didn't know why she was so angry, but she chalked it up to puking all over herself and the shit-show of a morning she was having. 

"Mommy, can I go watch TV?"

Mindy opened her eyes weakly and nodded her head. The boy ran off to the living room and soon she heard the sounds of cartoons filling the apartment. It took her a few failed attempts, but she eventually stood up and stepped out of her heels, leaving them in the kitchen as she went to the bedroom to change. By the time she came back out, Danny was just walking through the door, looking a bit panicky and very sweaty.

He glanced over to see Leo on the couch, singing along to Paw-Patrol and then turned his attention to his wife who was now dressed in his sweatpants and a Springsteen t-shirt. "Hey, what's going on, Min?" 

Mindy pouted and felt the tears return. "I don't know."

Danny immediately enveloped her in his arms, rubbing her back as she clung to him. "You said you were sick. It doesn't feel like you have a fever. Are you congested?"

Mindy rolled her eyes and pushed away from him, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "I thought it was stress barfs at first. The alarm didn't go off, I was running late to drop Leo off at school and late for work. And then my patient went into labor and I just puked. I didn't think anything of it, but I've been feeling gross all morning and then I puked again and now I just want to sleep."

Danny narrowed his eyes at her as he made mental notes of her symptoms. "Okay, well, I called the school and told them Leo won't be in until later this morning. Meanwhile, why don't you go lay down. I'm assuming you already called Jeremy?"

She nodded and turned to walk into the bedroom, but stopped, pointing to the kitchen. "I, uhh, can you clean up my..."

Danny glanced behind the island counter and winced. "Yeah, go lay down. I got it."

When she was behind the closed doors of the bedroom, Danny checked on Leo again before he started to clean up the kitchen. He called his practice and had the receptionist reschedule his appointments and then after making sure Leo ate and brushed his teeth, he took him to school. It was an hour before he arrived back at the apartment and Mindy was still sleeping in bed. Her makeup was scrubbed off and her hair was back down around her shoulders which means she got up at some point since he left. He toed off his shoes and climbed into the bed with her, laying on top of the covers on his side. 

His fingers brushed away the lock of hair in face and she began to stir. When her eyes opened and looked at him, he smiled warmly. "How you feeling?"

Mindy blinked and then sat up. "A lot better. I ate some crackers and I haven't thrown up again which is good."

Danny pulled her to him, her head immediately falling to rest on his chest. "I'm glad you got something on your stomach and that you slept, but we need to get you dressed."

She lifted her head with a frown, her eyes confused. "Why?"

"I made an appointment with Anna for you to get some blood work done and a urine sample."

"Danny," she sighed, sitting up against the headboard. "It's just a little stomach bug."

"I just want to be sure." He put his arm over her, his hand resting on her hip. "For me, Min?" He heard her grumble incoherently under her breath, but then she nodded in acquiesce. He kissed her cheek and then rest his head on her breast, snuggling into her side. 

"What time is the appointment?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair as she sunk back down to her pillow.

Danny lifted his hand and checked his watch. "Not until 12:30."

"Good, then we can go back to sleep."

* * *

"I should have the results in an hour," Anna said. "I had Maurice rush the samples through."

"Thanks, Anna," Mindy smiled, hopping off the medical exam table as her coworker exited the room. "I honestly think I'm fine, Danny. I don't know why you're going through all this trouble. I'm sure a normal swab would have been enough. Blood work is a little extreme."

Danny smirked from where he sat in the chair, a magazine held limply in his hands. "I told you I wanted to be sure."

"Be sure of what?" She regarded him closely, seeing a glint of something she couldn't define behind his dark eyes. "What are you implying, Danny?"

Danny set the magazine aside and reached for her, pulling her to stand between his legs. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face to her stomach. 

It took a minute, but Mindy finally seemed to catch on and her jaw dropped. "Do you really think..." 

Her arms were limp around his shoulders, but Danny felt her fingers tracing along the edge of his shirt collar. Feeling insecure, he glanced up at her, his arms still holding her tight. "Would you be angry if... if you...?" He didn't even want to say the words out loud. They had just gotten back together six months ago and they have only been married two months. She was doing amazing balancing her business, being a doctor, and a mom - something she had proven very well to him over the 2 years they were separated, but he was terrified that she wouldn't want another kid after everything they went through. 

"Danny," Mindy whispered, grabbing his face and lifting his head from her stomach to look him in the eye. She caught the redness of his eyes and felt her own began to water. "If I'm pregnant it better be a girl because I cannot be outnumbered in my own home."

Danny let out a breath of relief that was covered by laughter. He kissed her stomach quickly before he stood up to kiss her grinning mouth. "I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you, too."

They shared a few more kisses, stopping before anything could get raunchy, and then walked hand in hand out of the exam room. Morgan, Tamra, and Beverly were playing a highly unprofessional game of "Marry, Fuck, Kill" to which Mindy happily joined in. Jeremy ranted about appropriate conversations in the workplace and Danny shook his head, missing the dynamics of Shulman's more than ever. The hour and a half they waited for the results seem to fly by and soon enough they found themselves sitting across from a stoic looking Anna in her office.

"Mindy," she said robotically. "I got your results back from the lab." 

There was a dramatic pause and both Danny and Mindy found themselves on the edge of their seats. His hand was being squeezed violently by hers and he tried to ignore it, but the anticipation was getting the best of him. "And?!" 

Anna's eyebrows raised and she looked to Mindy again, expressionless. "It appears you are 8 weeks pregnant."

"I am?" Mindy breathed out, a beaming smile breaking out on her face. "Oh my God." She jumped out of her chair at the same time as Danny and they wrapped their arms around each other. "Oh my God!"

"Congratulations," Anna told them with the tiniest of grins. "Now, due to your age and weight-"

"My age?" Mindy exclaimed, whipping around to face the blonde woman. "I'm only 30!"

"Min," Danny reeled her back in from defenseless Anna. "We can talk about your high risk pregnancy later. Let's celebrate!"

"You're right," Mindy nodded, calming down immediately. "Drinks on me!"

"You're pregnant!" Danny and Anna both exclaimed.

"Goddamnit."

* * *

A month had gone by and after a check up with Anna, she and Danny decided it was finally time to tell Leo the good news. They both picked him up from school after getting off work early and took him to get ice cream. They walked to the playground at the park near the apartment, Danny and Mindy on either side of Leo, holding his hands between them. When they arrived back at the apartment, Mindy carried Leo over to the couch while Danny locked the front door. He joined them after hanging up the two coats Mindy and Leo dropped on the floor as soon as they entered, griping to himself about their lack of tidiness. 

"Leo," Mindy began, holding the little boy on her lap. "Mommy and Daddy need to tell you something exciting."

Leo looked up at her and then at Danny, a curious look in his eye. "Are you getting married again? My fancy shoes hurt my feet, mommy. Can I wear my sneakers?"

With a chuckle, Danny shook his head, rubbing his son's back gently. "No, mommy and I are already married and we're gonna stay that way for a very, very long time." He and Mindy shared a look and smile. Danny reached under the couch and grabbed the gift bag he hid there earlier, handing it over to Leo. "We got you a little present."

Leo immediately ripped into the bag, pulling out some clothes. One was a tshirt that was blue and the other was a pink onesie. Leo frowned, inspecting the items closely. He ran his little finger over the material of the onesie and began to ramble. "I don't really like pink, but mommy says it's a good color for my skin tone so I guess I can wear this."

"Mindy-"

"What?! It is!"

Rolling his eyes, Danny lifted the tshirt into Leo's view. "Look, Leo. There's writing on the shirt. Let's read it together, okay?" He waited for his son to nod and after another quick glance at Mindy, they all leaned in to read the shirt. 

"Big... Brother." Danny and Mindy read aloud, gauging Leo for his reaction.

"Big brother," Leo repeated slowly. He looked between his parents, slightly confused.

Mindy kissed his forehead and took Leo's hand, placing it on her stomach. "Leo, mommy has a baby in her tummy. You're going to have a little sister soon."

Leo kept his hand on her belly and let the words sink in. After a few moments and some nervous looks between his parents, Leo smiled. He hopped off his mom's lap and picked up his favorite red truck. "Does my sister want my red truck? Cause this one's my favorite, but I have a blue one too! She can have that one. Where is she? When will she get here?" He gasped excitedly. "Has she read Green Eggs and Ham? That book is the best!"

Mindy and Danny both let out sighs of relief at his excitement. "Your sister is growing in mommy's belly," Danny told him. "She'll be here soon and you can share any toys you want with her. Maybe you can learn Green Eggs and Ham and can read it to her when she gets here."

"Okay!" He put his truck down on the coffee table and took off for the stairs to grab his book. 

The couple on the couch laid back against the cushions, their shoulders relaxing for the first time all day. 

"God, that really could have gone so many different ways," Mindy said.

Danny hummed and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Just wait until she gets here. It'll be a whole other story I'm sure."

"You told me you were so excited when Richie was born."

"I was twelve and had been begging my parents for a sibling for _years_. How did you take it when Rishi was born?"

Mindy frowned, remembering the screaming tantrum she had at ten years old when her parents told her she was going to have a little brother rather than a little sister. "I loved it," she lied.

Danny narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't say anything. He rest his hand on her belly and snuggled in even closer, his lips trailing up her neck to her jaw. "We're having a girl."

She turned her head and captured his lips, smiling into the kiss. Before he could deepen it, Mindy pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. "Thank you, Danny."

"For what?"

"For giving me the little girl I've always wanted. For being such a great dad to our son. For loving me."

Danny kissed her again. "I will always always always," he punctuated each word with a new kiss. " _Always_ love you, Mindy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God this one ended sappy lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by Duan: a year into their marriage, Danny starts to feel insecure 
> 
> I revised it a little to fit the context of this fic, hope that's okay!

It had been three days since they had spoken more than a few words to each other. He can't even remember how the fight started, but he knew it was his fault. He tried a few times to say something to her to get it resolved, but every time he opened his mouth either one of the kids distracted him or a pager went off, signalling one of them needed to be at the hospital. The one consolation he told himself was that she didn't ban him from the bed to sleep on the couch. 

His mind raced constantly and his body was exhausted. The last time they had a fight like this was a few months after Leo was born and now with Amira being only three months old, Danny was starting to have flashbacks. He knew how their constant fighting ended last time and he was starting to panic that this was going to have the same outcome. 

So, when they finished eating a civil dinner (together for the first time in a week since their jobs had kept them apart), Danny stood and cleared the table while Mindy took Amira and Leo upstairs to get them ready for bed. As he was finishing up the dishes, he heard Mindy coming back down the stairs, their daughter fussing in her arms. He glanced at the clock and noticed she was due for a feeding which gave him just enough time to run upstairs and tell Leo goodnight before Mindy and Amira fell asleep. 

Danny shut the kitchen sink off as Mindy entered the bedroom and took the steps two at a time to get to his son. Leo was already under the covers in his Spiderman pajamas and he smiled when he saw his dad enter the room. Danny leaned down and kissed Leo on his forehead before he kneeled and they both clasped their hands together, saying their nightly prayers. When they finished, Danny kissed him one more time and turned off his bedside lamp, uttering a quick goodnight as he left the room to head back down to Mindy.

He opened the bedroom door and found Mindy still nursing Amira, propped up against the headboard and reading a magazine. His heart fluttered at seeing the both of them and then his throat suddenly felt dry as a knot formed. He crawled onto the bed, still wearing his jeans and tshirt and laid his head in her lap, his arms hugging her hips tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt her stiffen beneath him and a few drops of tears fell against the bare skin of her thigh. 

"Danny?"

He could hear the concern in her voice, the trepidation, and he finally said out loud what he had been thinking in his head for days.

"Please don't leave me."

She gasped and shifted slightly which made him hold her tighter. He didn't want to look at her. He felt so weak and he didn't want to see the pity in her eyes. He just held tightly to her and took deep, rattling breaths, savoring the feeling of her body close to his. He heard the suction noises from his daughter as she fed suddenly stop and then he felt Mindy move again and soft thumps as she burped the baby. He expected her to say something by now, his pleading confession was sure to get some sort of rise out of her, but instead he was met with silence. Too many minutes had gone by, surely he should take this as a terrible sign.

"I need to put Amira in her crib," Mindy muttered, bending her knee to shirk Danny off her lap. He rolled over onto his back and Mindy got up from the bed. "Don't you dare move. I'll be back in a minute."

He still refused to look at her, but he could hear a shake to her voice. Danny grabbed the baby monitor and switched it on to see Mindy enter Amira's room and lay the sleeping infant in her crib. When she didn't return right away, he assumed she was checking in on Leo. His chest was tight and his eyes burned. He dug his palms into his forehead to rub away the headache that was coming on before dragging his hands down his face. When he opened his eyes again, Mindy was standing at the end of the bed, her arms crossed and an unreadable expression on her face. Danny sat up, his eyes drawn to the floor and his shoulders hunched in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Min," he said, folding his hands together. "I don't know why I always screw things up between us, but I do. And you don't deserve it, but I'm trying to be better. I'm trying so hard because I can't take you leaving me again..."

Mindy stepped towards him so she was standing between his legs and grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look up at her. He saw a glint of tears in her eyes, matching his own, and his heart began to pound against his chest. Her wedding band against his cheek was hot, burning his skin.

"Danny, I need to tell you something and I want you to listen very carefully, okay?" 

He held his breath, the thundering of his heart deafening in his ears. 

"Just because I don't like you sometimes, does not mean I don't love you." She stared deep into his eyes, trying to convey her feelings. She could see his confusion and smiled. "We are going to have fights, Danny, all couples do, but we will get through this one. I left you last time because we didn't know how to communicate and you weren't listening to me."

"But we haven't talked in days-"

"Because we're both stubborn," she interrupted him with a firm look. "This is different, Danny. This fight is because of some stupid thing someone said at work that escalated too quickly and got out of hand unnecessarily. It isn't because of... It isn't like last time." She didn't want to rehash the reasons she left him years ago, it was over and done with a long time ago. "It kills me that you're so upset and you'd think I'd leave you ever again. You married me, buddy. You'd have to pry this rock from my cold, dead hands."

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him, his face pressed into her chest. "I can't help it. My dad left me, Christina left me, you left me, Sarah left... Everyone leaves. It's always going to be in the back of my mind that someday I'll screw everything up again like I always do."

Mindy grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back so he was looking at her. "You are not the reason your dad or Christina left. Sarah was young and let's face it, you and I both got married to other people for very wrong reasons. It's like we were trying to prove we were over each other, but it backfired on us super quick." She lifted her knee to the mattress and moved so she was sitting in his lap, straddling his thighs. "You make mistakes sometimes, Danny, but they don't define you."

Danny's arms wrapped around her waist and he held her to him, his face resting against her shoulder as she stroked one hand down his back, the other cradling his head. "You know, before... When we were going to couple's therapy?" He felt her nodded against him and he sighed, squeezing her tighter. "I think maybe, I should try it again?" He lifted his head, his eyes darting back and forth between hers. "And maybe you can come with me sometime, so I can work out what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, baby," Mindy smiled, kissing his forehead. "But if you think it will help, I will go to therapy with you. I think it's a great idea."

He grinned at her and leaned in to peck her lips. "I'm sorry about the fight. I can't even remember what it was all about, but I'm sorry."

She smiled back at him. "I'm sorry, too."

Their lips met again in a series of kisses that turned lust-filled quickly. Mindy started to grind her hips down into him and she felt Danny stir between her legs. His hands slipped beneath her nightgown to cup her ass and he groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. He pulled his lips away from hers and stared at her in question. 

"What?" she asked innocently. "I forgot to put them on." At his raised eyebrow and look of disbelief she rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Fine. I was planning on seducing you tonight. These past few days have been torture for me. My body is used to getting it in on the reg!" 

He chuckled and flipped her onto the mattress beneath him, swallowing her squeal with his lips. "Well, then let's give your body just what it needs." His lips started their descent down her body and didn't stop until he was between her legs.

"Oh _fuck_ , yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure Mindy said that her character's name on TMP was supposed to be Amira, but someone told her to use her own name, so I used Amira for their daughter. Also, Amira means "Princess" which I'm sure Mindy Lahiri would love xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by Giselle: Danny assuring Mindy she's a good mother

"I'm a terrible mother."

Danny sighed, shaking his head as he changed Amira's diaper. The little girl cooed up at him, her gummy smile making Danny grin back. "You're not a terrible mother, Min. Stop saying that."

"He won't even talk to me, Danny," she continued, pacing the floor of the bedroom. "He looked so disappointed!"

"He's six."

"What, like six year olds can't be disappointed in their parents?"

Danny picked up Amira, holding her to his hip as he grabbed the dirty diaper off the changing sheet. He pointed one finger out to his wife, a stern look on his face. "You have an excuse. He might not get it right now, but he will when he's older."

"But I _missed_ it!"

"It was a Kindergarten graduation!" He exclaimed. They walked into the living room and Danny tossed the diaper in the pale before handing Amira to Mindy so he could wash his hands. "You were in surgery, Mindy. You delivered a premature baby very successfully and stayed to make sure the mother and baby were recovering well."

Mindy pouted, looking at her daughter who was tugging on the gold necklace around her neck. She pried her chubby fingers from the expensive jewelry and shifted the girl in her arms. "I just feel so bad, Danny. This is the kind of shit kids don't forget. He's gonna hold a grudge against me for the rest of my life. And when you die and he needs to take care of me because God knows I'm a fucking mess without you, Leo is going to put me in a old people's home where strangers will change my diapers and senior citizens will take advantage of me and steal my money all because I missed his graduation!"

Danny stared at her, his jaw slack and his eyes narrowed. "Are you cracked in the head?" 

Mindy glared at him and walked into the living room to set Amira down in her playpen. "I'm just saying, Danny. He's going to resent me eventually. I'm very resentable."

Rolling his eyes, Danny came up behind Mindy and put his hands on her hips, reaching around to kiss her cheek. "Why don't you go talk to him? Explain why you weren't there. He'll understand, Min."

She hummed and shrugged. "Maybe I can show him my remorse by showering him with gifts." She began to walk away, her phone in her palm, ignoring Danny's calls out to her. "Don't even try, Danny. Amazon Prime will fix this."

An hour later, Danny realized he hadn't seen or heard from Mindy or Leo in a while. He got off the couch and picked up Amira out of her playpen and carried her up the stairs to find the rest of his family. When he entered Leo's room he saw a mess of toys strew about the floor, the chest that held his dress-up clothes in it overflowing. He found Mindy lying on top of Leo's bed, snoring. She was dressed in a pirate hat with a fake mustache stuck to her upper lip and a plastic hook limply held in her hand that was hanging off the bed. Leo was dressed similarly, lying on top of his mother's body with his head on her chest and his thumb in his mouth. 

Danny smirked, knowing everything was worked out between the pair. He looked at Amira who looked back at him and shook his head in mirth. "Mommy is a lot of things, Amira. Being a bad mother is not one of them."

_the next day..._

"Mindy! You spent $200 on toys on Amazon?!"

"Don't shame me, Danny! It was in the name of love and Catholic guilt!"

"That's not even how Catholic guilt works!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: could you write a mindy and danny babymoon fic by anonymous

Mindy woke to the piercing sound of Danny's alarm and she grunted, rolling over so her arm fell over his stomach. He reached to turn off the clock and Mindy pulled him closer, resting her head on his chest as Danny ran a hand down her back and stopped on her ass.

"Why's your alarm on?" she mumbled, refusing to open her eyes.

"I have to go to work," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Mindy popped one eye open and then the other, suddenly realizing she definitely forgot to tell Danny he was off work this week. He looked so damn cute in just his pajama pants the night before, it was very distracting. "Uhh, Danny..." She pushed herself up, struggling a bit as her seven-month pregnant belly restricted some movement. Kicking a leg over his lap, she straddled his thighs. "Don't get mad, but you're off for the next eight days."

Danny's hands ran up her thighs, pushing her nightgown higher up and hummed, appreciating the view of more skin. "Off what?"

"Off work?"

His hands stopped their journey just as he revealed her lime green undies and his eyes darted to her guilt-ridden face. "What?"

Mindy bit her lip and grabbed his wrists, dragging his hands around to her butt and hearing him moan as he cupped her cheeks. She was hoping the distraction of her body would soften the blow and judging by the look of desire on his face, it was working. Taking a deep breath, she began a long winded explanation. "So, I called your practice and spoke to Jan. Lovely girl, she sounds nerdy, but like not in a hot way to where I'd feel threatened? Anyway, I had her rearrange your schedule so you would be on vacation this week and then I called the hospital and had Marty cover your on-call shifts. We owe him tickets to Hamilton by the way because apparently that show is still a big deal. If you wanna know why, you should call him and he will be more than happy to tell you. Just make sure you have nothing to do for an entire hour because that's how long it will take for him to tell you why that specific musical is so important-"

"Wait, wait!" Danny held a hand up in front of her, cutting her off. "What the hell are you talking about? Why am I on vacation?"

Mindy smiled down at him. "We're going on our babymoon!"

Danny stared blankly at her, his jaw slightly slack. "Our what?"

Rolling her eyes, Mindy sighed. "Our babymoon! I didn't get one with Leo, so I'm taking one before this little girl comes." She rubbed her swollen belly with a soft grin.

"I don't- how does that explain- what is a babylon?!"

"A _babymoon_. Why are you yelling?"

"I'm not _yell_ -"

"A babymoon is like a little honeymoon before our bundle of joy arrives! A getaway one last time, just you and me."

"And what about Leo?" Danny asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"His grandma is taking him to visit your aunts in St. Louis."

" _What_?!"

Mindy leaned over him as best she could, placing kisses along his chest. "Danny, come on. We never even had a honeymoon and I just want some alone time with my husband."

"We had a honeymoon, kind of..." His voice was smaller, distracted by her tongue as it traced the line of his collarbone.

Mindy sat back up with a glare. "Two days in a hotel upstate does not count as a honeymoon."

He smirked, his hands returning to her ass, his fingers slipping beneath her panty line to touch her skin. "You didn't seem to be complaining."

"Well, yeah," she blushed at the memories. "I was blissed out of my mind and high off orgasms. Still doesn't make it a honeymoon just because we spent two days having nonstop sex."

He groaned and bucked his hips up, his morning wood brushing between her legs. "I guess I could see the appeal of spending a week together alone," he conceded. "So, where we going?"

* * *

"I can't believe you, of all people, chose to have your babymoon in Breckenridge Colorado."

Mindy narrowed her eyes at her husband as she dropped her purse on the cabin floor before plopping on the leather couch in exhaustion. "I'm more than just a city girl, Danny. I can love nature, too."

"Yeah, but you don't." He dragged the rest of their luggage in from the front porch and closed the door of the cabin, keeping the cool air out. "I bet there's some shopping you can do in town, a jacuzzi somewhere on the property, and a huge TV in the bedroom with pay per view so you can catch up on all the porn you've missed since I banned it from the house."

It was quiet for a moment and then Danny laughed when he heard a muffled "You don't know me..." from the couch. 

The first day of vacation was spent sleeping since they were up at 3 am to catch their four hour flight to Denver. They had to rent a car and drive an extra two hours to Breckenridge which made Mindy crazy cranky and Danny even more unreasonably annoyed at the entire concept of a babymoon. The second day was spent shopping in town and buying groceries for the cabin for their week-long stay. On the third day, Danny got a nosebleed from the change of altitude and Mindy got sick from some fish she ate at a dive bar that Danny told her she would regret eating later. 

On the fourth day, Mindy convinced Danny to join her in the jacuzzi that was built into the deck in the backyard. 

"Min, it's like 40 degrees out here," he said, standing next to the tub in his sweatpants and hoodie. "You're going to get sick."

Mindy rolled her eyes. "Danny, that's the point of the jacuzzi. You sit in steamy, hot water and enjoy the beautiful view of the mountains."

"Min..."

She lifted her arms out of the bubbling water and brought them behind her neck, untying the strings holding her swimsuit top together. She watched as Danny's eyes darkened when she pulled the flimsy material from her chest and dropped it in a wet heap on the deck beside her. She cackled when not ten seconds later, Danny was stripped down bare and he practically jumped into the water with her.

On the fifth day, they didn't leave the bedroom unless they were replenishing their fluids and eating snacks.

"Danny," Mindy moaned later that evening, gripping his hair tightly between her fingers. "Mmm, I'm hungry." Danny mumbled something between licks and she shivered at the vibrations. "No, baby, I mean like hungry for food. I want ice cream. And a steak."

Danny lifted his head, his lips red, swollen, and glistening. "Can't you wait like, three minutes? I'm trying to eat _you_ out."

"Well, hurry up!" she whined, lying back down and spreading her legs further apart for him. "Ohh, maybe some mac and cheese, too."

He had her coming for the second time at the end of the three minutes and ten minutes later they were dressed and getting ingredients out for ice cream sundaes because " _steak and mac and cheese take too long and me and your unborn daughter want food now_ ".

The afternoon of the fifth day was spent hiking a trail that Danny found on his morning jog until Mindy had a confrontation with a " _fucking rabid beaver_!" They went back into town that night and had a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant. They ended up back in bed for the rest of the night and most of the morning on the sixth day.

The evening of the sixth day, they were back home in New York. Leo would be dropped off in the morning so they could spend that last two days of vacation with their son. 

"Hey Min?" Danny whispered in the darkness of their bedroom.

"Hmm?" Mindy was already half asleep, exhausted from their strenuous sexual activities and traveling. Not to mention the sheer exhaustion of being two days away from her eight-months pregnant mark. 

"I had a really good time on our babymoon."

Mindy rolled over onto her back and looked up at Danny. "You did?"

He nodded, laying his hand on her belly and rubbing it in circles. He felt a kick beneath his palm and smiled. "Yeah, it was a really good idea. I know I gave you some trouble at first, but I'm happy we did it."

She reached up and placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down to her for a kiss. "I'm happy, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this is at least something like what you wanted, anon! just some cutesy, fluffy, and silly dandy


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter very much changed the rating on the entire fic... So there's that. Um, I still have prompts I need to do, but I couldn't get this one out of my head so here it is. 
> 
> warning: very little to no plot ahead with lots of explicit smut :)

"I need to tell you something."

Mindy's eyes shot up from her phone to look at him. "I really don't like the way this is starting."

Danny smirked, shaking his head as he reached his hand over the middle console of the car to rest his palm on her thigh. He glanced to the backseat to see Leo and Amira sleeping soundly before returning his attention to the road. "It's nothing bad. And I honestly don't even know why I thought of it, but I just had to tell you."

Mindy raised her eyebrow, her worry fading and her curiosity now peaking. "What is it?"

Danny bit his lip, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Remember years ago when I was training you to get in shape for that stupid skiing trip and I saw you naked for the first time in your office?" He waited to see her nod out of the corner of his eye and took a deep breath. "We didn't get together for a few months after that, but the image was really vivid in my mind and I, uh, well..."

Mindy noted the sheen sweat on his forehead and his deep red cheeks and gasped. "Daniel Castellano! Did you use to... _masturbate_ to me before we got together?"

He shrugged, clearing his throat. "Well, yeah! I mean... When we would work out you got all sweaty and you would make these sounds and _God_ , seeing you naked just really did me in."

Mindy let out a full chuckle, lacing their fingers together and holding his hand in her lap. "I'm very flattered by that, Danny."

"You are?" his voice crackled slightly, his eyes shifting to hers briefly. "Did you, uh, ever....?"

Mindy understood his unasked question and squinted her eyes, thinking back. She knew many times after their breakup that she thought about him to get herself off. Hell, she even thought about him while she was in bed with some of her exes during those years they were separated. And then she remembered the Christmas party when he danced for her and a fantasy came rushing back. "Oh, yeah. I definitely did."

Danny smiled triumphantly and shifted in his seat. "When? What about?"

"Danny," she smacked his arm and looked into the backseat at their sleeping children. "What has gotten into you? I'm not going to tell you my sex fantasies with a seven and two year old in the backseat."

As if to prove her point, a tired voice from the backseat interrupted them. 

"Mommy, are we there yet? 'Mira is stinky." Leo said, scrunching his nose up. 

Danny sighed, upset he wouldn't get to hear his wife's fantasy about him before they got together and switched lanes so he could get off the highway. 

"We're almost there, baby," Mindy told their son. "Daddy is gonna pull over so I can change sissy's diaper. Do you have to go potty?"

Leo nodded tiredly and rubbed his eyes, clearly fed up with being in the backseat of the car for longer than an hour. 

They were heading upstate for a weekend getaway. Mindy found the perfect little cottage in a small town where they could relax and enjoy the cool, fall weather. It would be the first time since Amira was born that they traveled for a vacation and both Mindy and Danny were more than excited to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city if only for two days. 

"Daddy, can I get some goldfish?" Leo asked as he hopped out of the car when Danny opened the door. Mindy was on the other side, unbuckling a still sleeping Amira from her carseat. 

Danny glanced at the gas station that looked decent enough and shrugged. "Sure, buddy." He held his hand out for Leo to take and caught Mindy's eye. "Why don't we get mommy and sissy a little snack, too?"

"Okay!"

Mindy grinned, blowing Danny a kiss as she laid Amira out on the backseat so she could change her diaper. By the time the boys were back from their bathroom break, Mindy already had Amira in her carseat again and was sitting in the front seat, scrolling through Twitter on her phone. Danny buckled Leo in and then got into the driver's seat. He handed over a bag of twizzlers to Mindy, grinning at her shriek of joy, and then turned around to give Leo the little packet of peanut butter crackers he got for Amira. 

"Are we ready?" he asked the car.

"Yeah!" Mindy and Leo exclaimed, mouths full of candy and goldfish. 

With a chuckle, Danny put the car in drive and pulled out of the gas station.

* * *

Mindy had just pulled Amira out of the bathtub when Danny appeared in the doorway, his arms crossed as he leant against the frame. She looked up at him, seeing the glint in his eye and felt her heartbeat quicken.

"What?" she asked, trying to dry the squirming toddler in her arms.

"Mommy, I want Elmo! Mommy! ELMO!" Amira shouted, reaching for the toy still floating in the tub of water.

"Amira," Danny said, looking down at his daughter.

The little girl looked up at her dad, her dark curly locks hanging wet around her shoulders and her big brown eyes tired. She was the splitting image of her mother and Danny's heart clenched.

"Ask mommy for Elmo," he told her sternly.

"Yeah, kid," Mindy said, tugging the girl's pull-up to her hips. "No one bosses me around. Except daddy, but only in the bed-"

"Mindy!"

Amira ignored her parents and grabbed Mindy's cheeks in her tiny hands, drawing her attention. "Mommy," she whispered. "Please I have Elmo?"

Mindy puckered her lips and Amira planted a sloppy kiss on her mother before she nodded and grabbed the dripping toy from the tub. "Thank you for asking, baby." She turned to her husband as she pulled on her daughter's Sesame Street pajamas. "Where's Leo? He needs a bath."

"I had him take a shower in the master bathroom," Danny told her. "He's already asleep in his room. I barely read two pages of his book before he fell asleep."

Just as Mindy pulled Amira's top over her head, the girl yawned and rubbed her eyes. Mindy picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom, whispering to Danny as she passed by. "I'm gonna put her to bed and then I want to see you in the bedroom."

Danny groaned and smacked her ass before she was out of reach, earning himself a squeal of surprise from Mindy.

It took twenty minutes for her to enter the bedroom and she laughed when she saw Danny propped up against the headboard, stripped down to just his boxers. She closed the door and flipped on the baby monitor they kept for Amira. She pulled her sweater over her head and then pushed down her leggings, hearing a grunt from the bed.

"I wanted to take off your clothes," Danny grumbled with a slight pout.

Mindy gestured to his state of undress as she unsnapped her bra and tossed it to the floor. "You didn't wait for me, I'm not waiting for you." She climbed onto the mattress, crawling up his body until she was straddling his hips. She sat back on his thighs and smiled down at him, her fingers lightly scratching his chest. "So, you want to hear about my fantasy?"

Danny's eyebrows raised and he nodded, his hands caressing her bare thighs. 

"So, that Christmas when you danced for me," she began, biting her bottom lip. "You have no idea how fucking turned on I was, Danny. I mean, your dance moves in general are enough to drop my panties, but the fact that you danced _for me_?" She closed her eyes, still seeing the dance perfectly in her head and moaned. "It took everything in me to not grab you by your belt and suck you off right there."

Danny squeezed her thighs before trailing his hands up her torso, cupping her breasts in his palms, his thumbs brushing her already hard nipples. "Is that what you imagined?" he asked, his voice raspy and deep. "You kneeling on the floor in your office, sucking my cock with our coworkers just outside the door?"

Mindy's eyes fluttered and she struggled to keep them open at his words. Her hips bucked forward, feeling his bulge nestled between her legs and she whimpered as he continue to massage her tits. "Mm, yeah. That a few other things."

"Like what?"

She started to grind herself against him, needing friction. She grabbed his wrist and dragged his hand up to her mouth, taking two fingers between her lips and sucking on them before she coaxed his hand between her legs. Danny pinched her nipple with one hand and pushed her panties aside with the other, his fingers sliding easily into her slick heat.

"I imagined you pulling me up off the floor," she continued, her eyes hooded with lust as he pumped two, no, three fingers slowly in and out of her. "Fuck - you kissed me so hard I couldn't breathe. You pushed me onto my desk and- oh, _Danny_ , right _there_..." Her words died off on a moan and she unabashedly began to rock her hips, fucking his fingers. 

"Tell me, Min," he growled, stilling her hips so his fingers were just barely wiggling inside her.

Mindy let out a sob, feeling the orgasm she almost reached slip away. "Please, Danny. I wanna come. Let me come, please!"

Danny pressed his thumb right against her clit and rubbed it in circles in just the way she liked, but still didn't move his fingers. He felt her clench around him and her nails dug into his forearm as she tried to get him to move again. "Tell me what I did to you on the desk."

Mindy shuddered, her eyes tightly shut as she panted. "You spread my legs as far as they would go," she continued on a breathy moan. He loosened his grip on her and she began to impale herself on his hand again. "You pushed your cock so deep in me, _fuck_! I've never had a dick fill me perfectly the way you do, Danny. Never ever ever, oh!"

Danny smirked as she could no longer speak and just continue to mumble incoherently that she was coming. Her entire body stiffened, her legs squeezing his hips in a tight grip and her back arching. Her eyes rolled back and then she began to shake involuntarily. Danny felt her gripping his fingers rhythmically and continued to rub at her clit, prolonging her orgasm. 

Mindy managed to slap a hand over her mouth before she let out a muffled scream. She lifted herself off his fingers, unable to take the pleasure anymore and collapsed against his chest, her hips still jutting every few seconds and her legs shaking. 

Danny felt her dripping onto his abdomen and groaned, flipping her over so she was on her back. He yanked her panties off her body and barely pushed his boxers down before he plunged into her. Mindy's arms gripped the sheets on either side of her body and she threw her head back as he immediately started a shallow, but fast pace. Danny sat up on his knees and held her legs open, fucking her quick and hard, the angle letting him hit her gspot with every thrust in. 

"Oh D-Danny! You're gonna make me come again."

Her voice was hoarse and high in pitch and Danny swore he never heard anyone sound so sexy in his life. He moved one hand to rest on her stomach, his thumb rubbing her clit and Mindy's entire upper body contorted to the side, her arms gripping the pillow at her head as she came again, this time soundlessly as her breath was ripped from her chest. Danny pushed through her pulsating walls a few more times before he let go, spilling into her for what seemed like forever. 

When he slipped out of her, he tapped the tip of his dick against her swollen, slippery mound and grinned when Mindy snapped her legs shut, her sensitive pussy throbbing. He fell to the mattress at her side, curling his body around hers so they were spooning. 

When her breath finally slowed enough for her to speak, Mindy twisted her head around, pressing a kiss to his lips. "How long has it been?"

Danny thought for a moment, his hand lazily stroking the underside of her breast. "Two months?"

Mindy groaned and turned back over, raising his hand so he was holding her breast. "That's too fucking long. Are we getting old?"

He chuckled and buried his nose in her hair. "How can you think after what we just did that we're getting old?"

"Well, for one, I'm pretty sure I pulled every muscle in my back - not to mention the fact that I definitely will be walking funny for the next two days. There goes our morning walk!"

"You didn't even want to walk in the first place-"

"And two, back in the 'ol days, you would be trying to rev me up for round two by now rather than cuddling me."

"The _'ol days_? How old do you think we are?!" She shrugged and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her shoulder, his voice softening. "Besides, we traveled today and I drove the whole time. It takes a toll on your body."

"Whatever you say, old man."

* * *

Luckily, Danny woke in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and had the sense to pull on a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt, as well as force Mindy into her sleep shirt because five minutes after settling back under the covers, Amira walked into the room. 

"How did she climb out of the crib?" Danny asked as Mindy lifted the little girl into the bed. "And how did we not hear her wake up?"

Mindy cuddled the little girl to her chest, kissing her forehead as she began to drift back to sleep. "I left it unlatched so if she tried to climb out, like I knew she would, she wouldn't have a huge drop to the ground. I don't know what's wrong with the baby monitor."

Danny glanced over at the nightstand where the monitor should have been and frowned when he didn't see it. He flipped on the light, earning a moan of annoyance from his wife and looked over the side of the bed to see the monitor on the floor, both batteries sticking out of it. "Well, looks like someone knocked it off the nightstand."

Mindy popped open one eye, glaring effectively at him. "Someone? I know you're not trying to blame it on me." At his silence, she dropped her jaw. "Danny! If it weren't for your dick-"

"Oh my God, stop," he whispered harshly. "Please don't mention my manhood in front of our daughter."

"She's asleep. And _manhood_? You're a doctor for fucksake!"

Rolling his eyes, Danny picked up the monitor and batteries off the floor, setting them back on the nightstand before he turned the lamp off. He rolled onto his side towards Mindy and Amira, his arm draped over his wife's waist and their daughter between them. She was clutching a stuffed Elmo to her chest, her soft breaths puffing out against Mindy's neck with her thumb dangling out of her mouth.

"She's going to have to learn how to sleep in her own bed at some point, Min."

"She's my princess and she will sleep wherever she wants."

"We broke Leo of his habit-"

" _You_ broke Leo of his habit and brainwashed him into liking vegetables. I had to practically beg my own son to cuddle with me until Amira was born. Let me have this."

He snorted out a quiet laugh, kissing Mindy's forehead. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by my girl Giselle: Dr. Schulman runs into Mindy, Danny, and the kids

"The swing, mommy!" 

Amira tore her hand from Mindy's grasp and took off as fast as her four year old legs would let her toward the swing set in the park. Leo followed after, a little more tentative and climbed on the swing next to his sister. 

"Be careful!" Danny called out as he and Mindy sat on a bench nearby. 

"That little girl is a spit fire," Mindy commented. "Doesn't even think before she runs off after something. It's exhausting." 

"Hmmm, wonder who that reminds me of..." Danny mocked with a grin. 

Mindy shoved him away from her. "Shut up. I'm still mad at you for last night." 

"Why? Min, that was hours ago." 

"You deleted When Harry Met Sally off the DVR." 

"You have it on DVD _and_ VHS!" 

She turned her head away from him, squinting at the sunlight even behind her sunglasses. Before Danny could sidle up to her and ask for forgiveness, a familiar voice rang out beside them. 

"Daniel, Mindela!" 

Danny and Mindy whipped their heads around to see Dr. Schulman standing next to the bench with a labrador on a leash panting. 

"Dr. Schulman!" Mindy exclaimed, hopping off the bench to hug the older man. "How are you? How's retirement?!" 

"Oh, you know," he shrugged. "I spend most of my days knitting sweaters for the grandkids and playing with little Gracie here. Nothing as exciting as delivering a baby, but its nice." 

Danny shook the man's hand. "Well, retirement looks good on you!" 

"Thank you," he nodded. "And how's my practice doing?" 

"Well, I'm at a different practice now, but Mindy is still there with Jeremy and Morgan and a few others." 

"Oh and you two still catch up with each other? How lovely!" 

Danny and Mindy exchanged glances and opened their mouths to correct him when suddenly their kid's voices rang out loudly from behind. 

"Mommy, Amira pushed me!" 

"I did not! We were playing tag!" 

"Yeah and you pushed me and I fell!" 

"Daddy! Leo's tattling!" 

Danny grabbed Amira and picked her up, reprimanding her under his breath while Mindy bent down and inspected Leo's small cut on his elbow. 

"Leo, you're fine. I'm sure she didn't mean to push you." 

"Sorry, Leo," Amira said softly, a full pout on her lips as she apologized. 

Leo shrugged, holding his mom's hand. "S'okay." 

Dr. Schulman looked on in bewilderment. "Are my eyes deceiving me," he began, gaining the attention of his former colleagues. "Or did Danny finally admit his crush on Dr. Lahiri and now you two have a family?"

"Yes." 

"His _what_?!" 

Dr. Schulman stared at them, clearly waiting for an explanation. 

Danny shifted his daughter in his arms, slightly showing her off. "Dr. Schulman, this is Amira and this is Leo," he gestured to his son who was still holding Mindy's hand. "And yes, Mindy and I have been married five years now." 

"Oh congratulations you two!" he exclaimed happily. "I never thought Danny would admit his feelings for you, Mindela. The tension was stifling." 

"Again, what?!" Mindy exclaimed with a smirk. "Danny and I didn't get together until a year after you left. And even then it was a series of breakups, unplanned pregnancy, deceit, cheating, two marriages to other people, divorces-" 

"Okay, okay," Danny cut her off. "He doesn't need the entire story, Min. The point is that we're together now." 

"He clearly wants to know how we got married and had kids!" 

"Then skip ahead a few years!" 

Dr. Schulman ignored their arguing and wagged a finger at Danny. "I knew you had a thing for Dr. Lahiri not too long after she started at the practice. You obviously did nothing about it because of Christina, but I surely didn't think it would have taken _that_ long. The arguing, the glances when you didn't think she was looking, the bad advice you gave her about men-" 

"Bad advice? I gave great advice!" Danny said incredulously before turning to his wife. "Didn't I give good advice?" 

Mindy shook her head and patted his arm. "No, baby, shut up. I wanna know more about how obsessed you were with me." 

"I'm so glad it all worked out in the end," Dr. Schulman said. "You two were meant to be together." 

Danny and Mindy grinned sheepishly at each other and then back at the older man. 

"Would you like to come over for dinner sometime?" Danny asked. "I can make the lasagna. You loved my ma's lasagna." 

"Lasagna?" Amira asked. "Does that have noodles?" 

"Yes, dummy," Leo answered. 

Amira used her position in her father's arms to her advantage and kicked her older brother in the head with her flip flop covered foot. 

"Ow! Mom!" 

"Okay, I think it's time we go home," Mindy interjected. "We would love to have you for dinner sometime, Dr. Schulman." 

The retired doctor smiled warmly. "I look forward to setting the date with you. It was great to see you, Castellano's!" 

"You too, doc!" Danny shook his hand one more time and the man nodded before continuing on his walk with his dog through the park. 

"Can we have lasagna?" Amira asked, breaking the small silence. 

"I want pizza," Leo piped up. 

"I want lasagna _and_ pizza," Mindy added. 

Danny shook his head and sighed as he began to lead his family back in the direction of their home. "We're having the rice and beans I prepared in the crockpot before we left for the park." 

A round of groans and protests sounded from his kids and wife. Later that evening, as Danny was pulling the lasagna out of the oven, Leo and Amira already chowing down on the pizza he made in the dining room, Mindy wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed the back of his neck. 

"I love you, baby." 

Danny turned in her arms after setting the hot pan down on the stove. "I love you, too, Min." 

"And I love how obsessed you were with me years before we got together." 

"Okay," he pushed her away and grabbed a knife from the drawer. "That's enough." 

"You loved me so much." 

"Min-" 

She gasped. "Did you fantasize about me while you were still with Christina?" 

"Mindy!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been in my drafts since October and is honestly just a tiny drabble of smut so, I decided to add it to this series lol

"You look really sexy in that." 

Mindy looked at her husband's reflection in the mirror, her eyebrow quirked. "I'm wearing a Yankee's jersey, Danny. It's not exactly lingerie." She went back to flossing her teeth and watched as he stepped up behind her. 

"But you're from Boston," he said on a whisper. His hands settled on her hips and he pressed himself into her back. "Do you know how fucking hot that is? A girl from Boston wearing a Yankee's shirt? _Fuck_ , Min." 

She felt his erection pressing into her back and set her floss down. She tilted her head to hear for any signs of their kids and when she heard silence, she pushed Danny back with her ass before spinning around and hopping on the counter. "Hurry up," she breathed, pushing his boxers down and spreading her legs brazenly. "Amira wants me to read her another chapter of Harry Potter before bed." 

Danny yanked her panties off her legs and Mindy placed one hand on the back of his neck, the other flat against the countertop for balance. He pushed into her, biting back a groan. Mindy bit her bottom lip and bucked against his thrusts, delighting in the sound of their skin slapping together. Danny grabbed the hem of her jersey and lifted it, watching himself go in and out of her body, his cock looking more and more slick from her arousal each time he slid out. 

A sudden thundering of feet on the stairs sounded and then fists banged against the bathroom door. 

"Mom! Amira took my tablet and won't give it back!" Leo's voice sounded on the other side of the door. 

"Mine is dead! You're not even using yours!" 

Danny sped up his thrusts and Mindy threw her head back, her nails digging into his neck. "Fuck, I'm gonna come, Danny."

"Oh fuck," Danny grunted as he suddenly came, pulsing inside of her. 

More banging sounded on the door and then some screaming from their daughter and footsteps retreating followed by a crash. 

Mindy groaned when Danny pulled out, annoyed she wasn't able to reach orgasm, but then Danny placed the pad of his thumb on her clit and rubbed it in just the right way and he had to kiss her to swallow her shout of pleasure. He bent down quickly and licked at her, suckling their combined juices until she pushed his head away and hopped off the counter on shaky legs. Danny wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while Mindy pulled up her panties and found a pair of shorts in the laundry basket. She pulled open the door of the bathroom and stomped out, yelling for Amira and Leo. 

Danny pulled up his boxers and followed her out to the living room with a chuckle as she took the tablet back from Leo and gave it to a crying Amira. 

"You're not even using it, Leo. Let her play on it for a while and go finish your homework." 

Leo saw Danny walking around the corner and opened his mouth to protest, but Danny just shook his head and the boy sighed, his eyebrows furrowed with a pout. He walked out of the living room and back up the stairs. 

Mindy turned to her daughter who was smiling in satisfaction."Amira, go find your tablet and plug it in right now or I swear I will ground you from it for a week. You can play on Leo's for twenty minutes and then you better be in bed and ready for prayers. No Harry Potter tonight." 

"Yes, mommy." 

The little girl walked out of the room and Danny chuckled lightly as he approached his wife. She sighed and smacked her face against his chest as his arms came around her. 

"Can't even get a decent fuck with these kids around all the time," she muttered. 

Danny pushed her back looking at her wry smile. "Did you or did you not come?" 

"That is besides the point."


End file.
